FOREVER SWEET CHOCOLATE
by N CHiRAL
Summary: ADAMS Fanfiction ! ADAM and Shota try to find their "First Love" ! in their beautiful Highschool days
1. the Handsome prince never fall in love!

**~Forever Sweet Chocolate~**

Cast : ADAMS & HIGHFeeL JAPAN crew

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/T

* * *

Semua terasa indah ketika kita sedang jatuh cinta. dan ketika semuanya terasa indah, maka tidak akan lagi ada rasa kecewa ataupun sedih, yang ada diotak kita hanyalah cinta, cinta dan, cinta.

Bahkan untuk orang seperti ku, perasaan cinta itu terbilang rumit. Reaksi dari hormon yang dikirim otak lalu dirasakan seluruh anggota tubuh disaat jatuh cinta itu sulit untuk di artikan. Mungkin karna aku yang memang jarang belajar mengenai hormon, atau aku yang memang belum pernah merasakan "cinta".

Orang-orang mengenalku sebagai Shota Yokoyama yang jenius, Shota yang tampan dan tinggi, dan Shota yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Well, mereka benar tentang hal itu. Tetapi, mungkin satu hal yang akan membuat mereka kecewa adalah Shota Yokoyama yang mereka kenal itu belum pernah mendapatkan cinta pertama nya! Padahal saat ini aku sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA dan bukan seorang virgin lagi.

Jujur, aku mulai bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Sudah sangat-banyak perempuan yang menjadi pacarku, tetapi tak satupun dari mereka yang memberiku sensasi "cinta pertama". Mereka semua sama, jangan salahkan aku.

* * *

**-ADAMS-**

"Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong.. "

Bel terakhir berbunyi, setelah guru memberikan tugas akhir minggu, –yang tidak akan ku kerjakan- orang-orang dikelas mulai ramai dan bergegas pulang kecuali, siswi-siswi di kelas ini. Mereka menghampiriku dengan senyuman manis.

"Anou.. Shota-kun, ini untuk mu... terimalah!"

Salah satu dari mereka memberiku coklat dengan balutan kertas pink dan pita merah, ohh... aku lupa hari ini adalah hari Valentine, pelajaran tentang hormon tadi mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Shota-kun?"

"Ehh?" astaga, aku melamun.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, terima kasih ya.. Tomoko-chan"

Aku mengambil coklat yang ia sodorkan dan tersenyum, dengan sekejap ia tersipu malu lalu setengah berlari ke belakang teman-teman nya.

"Shota-kuun~ terimalah coklat pemberian ku juga! Aku membuatnya sendiri dengan penuh cinta untuk mu~!"

Siswi lain juga memberikan coklat padaku, dengan ramah dan ucapan terimakasih aku menerima coklat dari siswi-siswi itu yang bergiliran memberikan nya padaku. Siswi-siswi dari kelas lain pun ikut memberiku coklat, setiap tahun selalu seperti ini.

"Terimakasih..." kataku pada siswi terakhir yang mulai berjalan keluar kelas, tak lupa ia memberiku kedipan menggoda di ambang pintu. Aku membalas nya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

"Sigh..."

Pipiku sakit, terlalu banyak tersenyum tidak baik juga. Setelah satu masalah selesai, muncul lah masalah baru.

'_bagaimana aku akan membawa coklat sebanyak ini...'_ batin ku.

Tas dan meja ku saat ini telah berubah menjadi gundukan coklat mahal. entah apa yang mereka pikirkan memberiku coklat sebanyak ini, setiap tahun lagi...

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, coklat-coklat ini dapat masuk kedalam tas ku, dan beberapa yg agak besar aku bawa dengan tangan, Bergerak dengan tas seberat ini mengganggu sekali.

"Yosh~ waktu nya pulang..."

Aku keluar dari kelas, loby sudah sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang kulihat sedang melakukan aktifitas club dilapangan, salah satunya adalah teman ku, Naoto.

"Yo! Naoto!" sapa ku.

"Yo!" ia menyapaku balik dari lapangan. "Whoa~ Shota, kau dapat lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, kau mau?"

"Haha, tidak terimakasih... kau harus habiskan itu, anggap saja hukuman dari para siswa yang tidak mendapat coklat tahun ini"

"Uh.. shut up"

"Hahaha~ Ehh?! SHOTA! AWAS DIDEPANMU!"

"Wahh?!"

"_**BRUUUGH!" **_

* * *

**-ADAMS-**

"Oww..."

Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu, didepanku...

"ADAM-KUN!"

'_ehh? Adam-kun?'_

Aku melihat Naoto berlari keluar dari lapangan kearah ku, ehh.. tunggu, Ia menghampiri orang yang ku tabrak tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I- Iya.."

"Adam-kun?"

Aku memanggil namanya tanpa sandar, Adam dan Naoto menoleh padaku berasamaan. Tetapi, entah mengapa ekspresi Adam berubah saat melihatku.

"Co- Coklatku..."

"Huh?" Naoto dan aku menjawab bersamaan.

"Coklatku..."

Adam menunjuk kearah tas besarku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia hampir menangis.

"Coklat.. MU?!"

Saat aku mengangkat tas besar ini, dibawah nya terdapat coklat milik Adam yang telah hancur tertindih dan menempel pada tas ku.

"Gya-!"

Aku langsung menatap Naoto dengan wajah panik, tapi Ia malah menatapku dengan wajah yang lebih panik, sedangkan Adam meratapi coklat nya yang telah hancur.

Aku sadar Adam hanya membawa satu coklat, mungkin itu satu-satu nya coklat yang ia dapat di hari Valentine ini. Dan aku telah menghancurkan nya.. Ohh god!

**-ADAMS-**

* * *

**SWEET CHAPTER ONE : END**

FF ini sudah dipublish di blogku ^^

bisa kamu baca disini nc-official .blogspot .com

EVES INDONESIA~ What do you think about this? :D

lemme know~! **Review please** ^^


	2. First meeting, First love

**~Forever Sweet Chocolate~**

Cast : ADAMS & HIGHFeeL JAPAN crew

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/T

* * *

_ 'Aku tidak melakukan nya dengan sengaja! Sungguh!'_

Hatiku berteriak ketika melihat nya meratapi coklatnya yang hancur, aku sangat merasa bersalah karna coklat itu pasti coklat yang sangat spesial.

Aku menatap Naoto, lalu memberi gestur _'apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ padanya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sigh.. ohh god"

Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah. Sambil berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Ehh?"

Tepat di bawah wajahku ada sekotak coklat berbentuk hati yang lumayan besar. Ini coklat yang kubawa tadi...

_ 'tunggu.. aku gantikan saja coklatnya~! Briliant~!"_

Aku meraih coklat itu, lalu menghampiri Adam dengan langkah pasti. Ia masih terduduk disana tak mengatakan apapun.

"Adam... kun..."

"ehh?!" sepertinya Ia kaget mendengarku.

Perlahan Adam memalingkan wajahnya, memandangku. Matanya sudah tidak berkaca-kaca, seperti nya ia sudah tenang.

"Umm.. maaf soal coklatmu itu..."

Adam tetap terdiam menatapku, Uhh... entah mengapa jantungku jadi berdetak kencang melihatnya.

"Umm.. uhh.. sebagai ganti nya, tolong terimalah coklat ini.."

Aku duduk disampingnya, lalu menyodorkan coklat ini dengan senyuman hangat. Adam tak langsung menerimanya, untuk beberapa saat, ia kembali memandangi coklatnya yang hancur.

"Coklat itu.. berarti untukmu ya? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja... sungguh!"

Adam menatapku tanpa ekspresi, dan mungkin karna wajah bersalahku yang terlihat konyol, ia mulai tersenyum kecil menahan tawa. Whoa~ itu Senyuman yang manis dan sangat pas sekali dengan wajah nya yang tampan. Ehh, tunggu... memuji ketampanan laki-laki lain itu bukan gayaku!

"Umm.. tidak apa-apa, itu hanya coklat biasa yang kubuat sendiri, tidak spesial..." ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku juga harus meminta maaf karena telah mengotori tas mu, Yokoyama-senpai"

Adam mulai merapikan potongan coklat nya yang hancur dan membersihkan tas ku.

"Kau... membuat coklat itu sendiri?"

"Ehh?!" Adam terlihat kaget, ia menatapku lalu kembali menunduk membereskan coklatnya. "Haha.. kenapa? Pasti terdengar aneh untuk mu.."

"... Tidak juga..."

Aku menatapnya dalam, ia menoleh padaku dan wajahnya memerah saat mata kita bertemu.

"Aku selalu... ingin membuat coklat yang enak untuk orang yang kucintai.."

Mendengar itu Adam terdiam, ia hanya menatap coklat-coklatnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Hahaha~ lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi, ini, ambilah.. sebagai ganti untuk coklatmu dan permintaan maafku" Aku kembali menyodorkan kotak coklat ku.

"tidak.. tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu mengganti nya"

Adam telah selesai membereskan coklatnya, ia berdiri lalu menunduk memberi salam padaku dan Naoto –yang sedaritadi terdiam menatap kami- untuk pergi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Senpai" Katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami.

* * *

**-ADAMS-**

"Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong.."

Hari baru, pelajaran baru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di semester dua, dan bel pertama yang berbunyi tadi mengawali semua nya.

Libur akhir minggu yang kulewati terasa sama seperti biasanya, tetapi ada satu hal yang berbeda. "ADAM" nama itu selalu terngiang di otak ku. Ini aneh, karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengan nya sebelum nya walaupun kami bersekolah ditempat yang sama selama dua tahun. Ya mungkin.. karna aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan –atau tidak perduli- terhadap siswa lain. Tetapi wajah dan senyuman manis nya masih jelas di pikiran ku, kadang aku berpikir, jika Adam adalah seorang perempuan, maka aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku lalu memilikinya. Aku tidak butuh orang lain bila Adam menjadi milikku. Pikiran yang aneh bukan? Ya.. Aneh dan berbahaya.

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai menyadari keberadaan orang lain disekitarku. Terutama Adam, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu kalau dia salah satu member di club sepak bola Naoto? Atau dia ternyata sekelas dengan beberapa siswi yang pernah ku kencani? Dan dia juga menjadi idola diantara siswa-siswa kelas 3? Harusnya aku curiga saat melihat Naoto lebih panik dariku waktu itu, rupanya dia takut akan dipukuli siswa-siswa kelas 3 lain jika Adam mengadu pada mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya aku penasaran pada seseorang, aku ingin sekali berbicara pada nya secara intens. Well, aku tau kalau kecelakaan kemarin itu adalah saat pertama kami berbicara. Tetapi, rasanya aku ingin lebih dan lebih dekat lagi dengan nya. Dan senyum manis nya itu membuatku rindu.

**-ADAMS-**

* * *

**SWEET CHAPTER TWO : END**

EVES INDONESIA~ silahkan visit blogku untuk fanfict2 ADAMS yang update ^^ nc-official .blogspot .com

**please Review :3** I need to know what do you think 'bout this Fanfict :D


End file.
